Gusto en Conocerte, pequeña
by NekkoNatii-chan
Summary: Ella solía ser simplemente una chica más en su vecindario...  De pronto algo interrumpió el recuerdo de su triste infancia arrebatada, pues al pasar por un callejón pudo sentir como unos pasos se acercaron a ella y...  En base a una leyenda :D


Gusto en conocerte, pequeña…

Ella solía ser simplemente una chica más en su vecindario, una joven de estatura baja, delgada, cuya melena rubia cubría parcialmente la palidez de su rostro, era apenas una chica de veinte tantos años, años durante los cuales había llevado una vida difícil: había terminado con su novio hacía unas pocas semanas, ¿la razón? Algo normal para nuestros tiempos, el sujeto la golpeaba, le gritoneaba, le exigía cumplir todas y cada una de las inverosímiles normas que el ponía creyéndose Dios, era tan solo un novio moderno.

Salió de su trabajo en la boutique a eso de las seis treinta de la tarde, y una lluvia tenue comenzó a danzar por la ciudad, ella veía vagamente gente huyendo de una lluvia que menos que eso, era una simple briza indefensa, vio como una señora se refugió con sus pequeñines debajo de un toldo color verde; "Que lindo" pensó, ella realmente no conocía un verdadero hogar en carne propia, su madre vivía deprimida todo el tiempo, su abuela era una viejecilla cascarrabias, pensaba en lo que le esperaba al llegar a su casa: solamente soledad, un frío abrazador, nadie con quien compartir nada de nada, a pesar de todo, ella se sentía sola.

Sobre todo, pensaba en su infancia, en aquellos amigos que nunca tuvo, los regalos que jamás recibió, las sonrisas que no se asomaron por la comisura de sus gélidos labios, y, pensaba en su padrastro, aquel ser inhumano y despreciable que gozaba de maltratar a su esposa, gritarle, pegarle, y por si fuera poco, también a la pequeña le tocaba su parte, pues ella también traía cicatrices en su frágil cuerpo y en su espíritu, recordó como ese monstruo gozaba de herir su cuerpo y alma a fuerza de puñetazos, de insultos, gozaba de abusar de ella, de tenerla como su juguete sexual. Podía recordar claramente esas situaciones que por muchos años había intentado inútilmente de bloquear

"Menos mal que eso ya pasó" se trataba de convencer a sí misma, pues el culpable de sus desgracias hacía ya unos años que dejó a la familia, que la verdad es que ocasionalmente la visitaba, pero solo para revivir viejas rencillas y regocijarse de desgracias ajenas con esa sonrisa socarrona de superioridad.

De pronto algo interrumpió el recuerdo de su triste infancia arrebatada, pues al pasar por un callejón pudo sentir como unos pasos se acercaron a ella y al mirar de reojo, pudo ver la oscura figura de un hombre con un objeto resplandeciente en su mano derecha… ¿acaso, es eso una navaja? Si, efectivamente, es una navaja, ¡Corre!

Ella corrió despavorida sin un rumbo fijo, solamente se mueve por mero instinto de supervivencia, sólo quiere alejarse lo más posible de esa sombra que la acecha desde varias cuadras arriba, desgraciadamente, como buena corredora inexperta ha mirado hacia atrás, entonces, tropieza… con un mugriento cubo de basura y su cuerpo azota contra la fría y húmeda acera dejándola aturdida y a merced del sujeto.

El hombre analiza y aprovecha su ventaja, levantándola con un movimiento furtivo, ahogaba sus gritos y la condujo hasta aquel paupérrimo callejón.

Mordaza, cuerdas, no hay moros en la costa, todo está bien… no para ella. Sabe lo que ocurre, ¡Demonios! Ha tratado de gritar pero una cachetada la ha silenciado, cachetada que le ha recordado al hombre que marcó su infancia, los pensamientos son interrumpidos por las caricias agresivas de aquella bestia, unos besos furtivos que le provocaban repulsión; en esa escena, Leila recordaba al maldito que se robó su niñez, al hombre que nunca le importó el dolor de ella, quien a pesar de ser su padrastro, solo la veía como un objeto para satisfacer sus más oscuros deseos…

¡Ya maldito suéltala!

Pareciera que ese recuerdo la llenó de una fortaleza sorprendente y con un movimiento logró zafarse del sujeto, quien había despojado parte de sus vestimentas; él con una mueca de coraje la miró asegurándole burlonamente que no tenía escapatoria, pero un trozo de metal le guiñó y le brindó una escapatoria, atinó a golpear fuertemente la cabeza del sujeto quien comenzó a sangrar, haciendo gritar de dolor al desgraciado aquel.

Puedes percibir en ese acto, como años de sufrimiento y terror se acumulaban para liberarte, ¡Sí eso es! Me ha descubierto, ahora puedo ver como el sujeto trata de levantarse, te tambaleas y titubeas por un momento antes de asestar un golpe al tórax de aquel idiota, puedes sentir complacida, como ese trozo de metal se hunde suavemente dejando ver un vívido y hermoso rio carmesí… sonríes, ahora te sientes mejor, liberada, parece que la sangre te ayuda a pasar el trago amargo de tu infancia.

Uno a uno vas hundiendo tu arma improvisada, no te preocupas, sabes que en esos rumbos y cerca de media noche las personas ya no pasan por ahí, con excepción de pandilleros y… ¡Sí! as recordado las continuas riñas entre pandillas, le pondrás una máscara a su acto de venganza, disfrazando tu acto de despojo en un mero ajuste de cuentas, pero… vamos, tienes que disfrutarlo…

Una, dos, cuatro, diez puñaladas y lo que queda es un cuerpo inerte, lo observas con satisfacción, no conocías al sujeto y eso no importa, a fin de cuentas ya está muerto… ¿Culpa? Por favor, no pienses en ello.

Estas de pie, tu rostro y ropas manchados con aquél liquito hemático tan amargo, tan… tan placentero, esbozas una sonrisa, el ambiente está inundado de un aroma a óxido y a sangre, a muerte, pero a pesar de todo, te parece placentero y gozas con ello…  
>Ahora sabes bien que no es la última vez que me dejarás estar contigo ¿verdad?, sabes quién es el siguiente, tu siguiente víctima, sé que lo haces por venganza, convertirás el victimario en víctima, te cobraras todos esos años de injusto castigo… pero eso no me interesa, eso es asunto meramente tuyo…<p>

Gusto en conocerte, pequeña…

Yo soy el instinto asesino…

Desde ahora soy la parte muerta de tu alma…


End file.
